


Rib Tickler

by aterribleidea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aterribleidea/pseuds/aterribleidea
Summary: This is how The Magnus Archives Ends
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rib Tickler

Jon and Martin are in bed. They’re nuzzling. Everything is fine and everyone is safe except probably Elias. 

Jon pulls out something from his pocket. Fabric rustles. Martin moans happily. 

“Urgh Jon, what are you doing?!!” Martin yelps as Jon brushes something cold across his cheek. 

“It’s rib, for your pleasure.” Jon chuckles coyly. “I bet you wondered when this would come back, hey?”

Martin blinks. His vision blurs but his mind is so clear now. After all he has been through, he knows how this must now play out. 

[BRUTAL SOUNDS OF EXTENDED RIB MURDER]

Martin beats Jon to death with his own rib for word crimes as he should. 

He leaves the room, the sanctuary now ruined. He goes down stairs and sees the lone oar propped against the hallway. There is another punster who just pay for his crimes out there. Looks like Martin is going kayaking too.


End file.
